My Heart is the Worst
by Lotus Pixie
Summary: Heero hasn't been around lately and Duo wants to know why. When He finds out where Heero's been Duo wonders if things can return to normal. 1x2x1, Some 1xOc.
1. Worst Kind of Weapon

**My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Language, slight violence in the song,

**A/N**: I love this song; it seemed to fit Duo/Heero if things went a little nasty.  
**A/N 02/09/2007: This fic here is going through some revision! I love the fic but some of it I couldn't stand! **

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing Not Mine,

**Song:** My Heart is the Worst (Kind of Weapon – Fall out Boy

**(xxx)**

_Spent most of last night dragging this lake_

_for the corpses of all my past mistakes_

_drown me out- the jokes on you_

_We are salt- and you are the wound_

Duo glared hard at the doorway, he knew Heero had gotten off work hours ago; Duo was used to him staying a little later but lately, the past month it had been getting ridiculous! He hadn't wanted to think about where Heero was going and what was taking him so long but the thought kept scratching at the back of his mind making him sick to his stomach, and making his head pound. He slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter, walked over to the cabinet with the pain killers and dumped a large amount into his hand. Grabbing a glass of water he downed them all.

_Empty another bottle_

_And let me tear you to pieces_

_This is me wishing you_

_Into the worst situations_

He snarled as his headache didn't disappear quick enough and turned to glare at the clock, Duo always finished work an hour before Heero, tonight he'd decided to actually make a good supper which was now sitting in the oven getting cooler. "You had better have a real fucking good explanation for this Yuy…" Duo muttered thinking of all the ways he'd like to hurt Heero right now.

_I'm the kind of kid_

_That can't let anything go_

_But you wouldn't know a good thing _

_If it came up and slit your throat_

They'd had a really good relationship together, being comrades and all through the war they understood each other and respected each other. Every one knew about their relationship even if they were discreet about it. Heero didn't like showing much affection in public, unlike Duo who didn't really mind at all but he respected Heero's point of view and settled with the affection they held for each other in their own apartment. The sex that seemed to last for hours, and the way Heero would kiss him long and hard before he stepped out the door for work, and when Heero came home it was always another long kiss that spoke volumes for the two lovers.

"Do you even know how hard I try for you Heero?" Duo asked out loud to the empty door way. Duo snarled turning away to look at the time "The hell! 7:15! You got off work at 4:30! You normally stay maybe an hour tops after! Where the hell are you Yuy?" Duo growled out. "Are you with someone else?" He added in a quite voice.

_Your remorse hasn't fallen on deaf ears_

_Rather ones that just don't care_

_Because I know_

_That you're in between arms somewhere_

_Next to heartbeats_

_Where you shouldn't dare sleep_

_Now I'll teach you a lesson _

_For keeping secrets from me_

Duo shook his head with the anger and sadness that had been building up these past weeks, "I can't take this anymore!" Duo yelled stomping to his bedroom, where Heero had been neglecting Duo in more ways which was something He'd never done before. The lack of sex, and the morning kisses that weren't as strong, along with the absence during the evenings was tearing Duo up inside.

_Take your taste back_

_Peel back your skin_

_And try to forget how it feels inside_

_You should try saying no once in a while_

_Oh once in while _

_Take your taste back_

_Peel back your skin_

_And try to forget how it feels inside_

_You should try saying no once in a while_

_Oh once in while_

He started grabbing clothes of his and shoving them into a large duffle bag. "Can't take this" Duo murmured as he picked up a photo of the two of them at one of Relena's little parties. He tossed it aside and made his way to the bathroom. Snatching up his hair brush, hair ties, and other essentials he tossed them into the duffle bag with abandon.

_And did you hear the news?_

_I could dissect you _

_And gut you on this stage_

_Not as eloquent as I may have imagined_

_But it will get the job done (you're done)_

Duo grabbed the last of his things and shoved them into the over stuffed duffle bag as he made his way to the front door he snatched his car keys from the table top and threw the door open. He stopped wondering if he should leave a note…"Damn morals!" Duo shouted as he dropped the bag, He made his way back into the kitchen and grabbed one of the little post-its he started to write. Finishing his note he stuck it to the fridge.

_Every line is plotted and designed_

_To leave you standing_

_On your bedroom window's ledge_

_And everyone else that it hits_

_That it gets to_

_Is nothing more than collateral damage_

He grabbed the duffle bag up again shut the door to the apartment, locked it then made his way down to the car park below the apartment complex. Unlocking the car he threw the duffle bag into the back seat started the car and drove off towards Quatre's house, he really needed a friend right now. As pissed as he was he couldn't stop the stinging of tears in the corners of his eyes. He hissed as he tried to hold them back. "Goodbye Heero. Unless you can explain to me without lying what you've been doing." Duo chocked and coughed as he glanced once last time to the place where they'd spent so many sweaty nights.

_Take your taste back_

_Peel back your skin_

_And try to forget how it feels inside_

_You should try saying no once in a while_

_Oh once in while_

**(xxx)**

Heero turned the key in the lock to his apartment and opened the door, He was expecting to see Duo sitting at the table those large violet eyes staring him down, but instead he found an empty kitchen. He sighed as he dropped his preventer jacket on the chair by the door "Duo…?" he called out, glancing down at the small table they normally threw mail, and their keys on he noted Duo's weren't there. He stepped inside the apartment his eye's scanning the room when they feel on a post-it on the fridge. His eye's narrowing he stepped towards it picked it off the fridge.

"_Whatever you've been doing, or going I don't give a shit anymore Heero, keep doing it I'm gone so you can enjoy your little evening escapades I'm not a factor anymore." _Heero's eye brows shot up at the words when he noticed the P.S _"Suppers in the oven" _How Duo like Heero thought as he quickly went to check the bed room, Sure enough Duo's essentials were gone, and the picture of the two of them lay on the floor. He blinked and stared around the room. "Fuck…"

_Take your taste back_

_Peel back your skin_

_And try to forget how it feels inside_

_You should try saying no once in a while_

_Oh once in while _

**(xxx)**

**END** (possibly, unless I take this somewhere…I'll have to wait and see!)

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I love that song heh, I may or may not have a counter part to this little song fic I'm going to have to ponder that thought.


	2. Call It Karma

**Call It Karma**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was on the fence with writing more to the story, I didn't really know what was going to happen (still don't) but getting more ideas.

**Warnings: **Slight Language this chapter

**Song:** Call it Karma by Silverstein,

**(xxx)**

_Blame it on the weather, but I'm a mess_

_and this February darkness has me hating everyone_

_and I know I need your comfort, but this drama makes me sick_

_and the longer I lay here, I know it's harder to get up_

_without you_

Duo was lying on a large bed in Quatre's mansion with one arm crossed over his face he was listening to the song playing on the radio in the background. Heaving a heavy sigh he shifted to look at the alarm clock on the bed side table. _2:15 Am _The bright red digital numbers shone in the darkness of this guest room Quatre had put Duo in.

_Lose another day here_

_lose another year here_

_I'm with you_

_Finally, something out there, that's making sense_

_and it's just another trend carefully hidden in your dress_

_and this cycles never-ending, and this fashions overdone_

_and the further that I run away, the further I'll come back_

_to shelter..._

Tuning the song out he breathed out another heavy sigh as he remembered the events from the evening, after he'd left the apartment he shared with Heero in a fit of upset anger, he'd driven his jet black Pontiac Firebird straight to Quatre's mansion cursing at other cars, people, and the traffic lights. His sadness had ceased and turned into rage when he hit the road, but it had returned with a blow when Quatre had opened the door. His body had shook and his breathing quickened. He remembered Quatre's concerned look as he led his friend inside and into the large living room. Trowa who had been reading shut the book and stared with silent worry at the braided ex-pilot. Duo shook his head and put his hand up. He wasn't ready to talk, yet. Both understood and left him be for the moment. Quatre had, had some tea brought to Duo to calm the shaken young man.

_Lose another day here_

_lose another year here_

_I'm with you_

_You are the fire, on my apartment floor_

_sixteen stories, I'd rather burn then fall _

_and it isn't fate, that took us all by storm_

_it's just the turn of a card_

Duo had drunk the tea down shortly, his breathing had slowed back down to his normal pace but now he had the hiccups, his shoulders shaking he looked up at Quatre, then to Trowa who were both sitting beside each other exchanging confused, worried looks. Duo gave them a shaky smile. "S…Sorry for dropping in on you guys like this but…I really needed some where to go, you know? Somebody to talk to" Duo looked down at his hands, then back into the blonde's large aquamarine eyes, then to Trowa's deep emerald green eyes.

_Lose another day here_

_lose another year here_

_I'm with you_

_You are the fire, on my apartment floor_

_sixteen stories, I'd rather burn then fall _

_and it isn't fate, that took us all by storm_

_it's just the turn of a card_

Quatre looked so worried, "What's wrong Duo? What's troubling you?" He put his hand onto Duo's knee.

"Well…There have been some problems, maybe one-sided I don't know! Duo growled out frustrated he ran his hand up through his bangs for about the 15th time that evening, "Between Heero, and me it's been tense lately and tonight…" Duo had dropped his voice a little his eyes shifting across the room. Quatre gripped Trowa's hand a little tighter as a pained expression came over Duo's face. "I left…I was waiting for him to come home…it was taking to long I got really mad and upset…So I grabbed my stuff and left Heero." Duo finished drawing in a sharp breath.

_Goodbye old friend_

_goodbye goodnight_

_I'll move on_

_you'll call it fate, I'll call it karma_

_we had our time, it was fun_

_while it lasted_

"Oh! Duo!" Quatre had exclaimed as he drew his friend into a tight comforting embrace. Duo raised his arms and buried his face into Quatre shoulder. "I feel like shit Kat…" Duo muttered. "God damn ass Yuy…Fuck" Duo added. Quatra gasped, he'd never ever heard Duo talk a bad word about Heero…Well unless Duo was joking around, or teasing Heero.

"Dunno what I'm gonna do…Kat, just don't know." He was a little startled when Trowa had leant forward putting his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Had you ever mentioned anything your feeling to Heero?" He asked Duo his green eyes looking directly into Duo violet ones. Quatre turned to look at his lover.

"No…I hadn't I was…I was…" Duo stopped staring at Trowa "I was waiting for him to talk to me, he didn't, I got pissed and left tonight…It hurts Tro" Duo murmured his eyes glassing over. Trowa nodded, tightening his grip on Duo's shoulder before letting go and leaning back, looking in thought. Duo watched his two friends; he could tell Quatre was really worried about his well-being. "I left a note…Though didn't say where I was going, He'll be able to figure it out. I want to know what the hell he's been doing! Taking so god damn long after work! Hardly paying attention to me anymore! Hell, he hardly kisses me anymore." Duo exclaimed upset.

His two friends exchanged a look before Quatre stood pulling Duo to his feet. "You look exhausted Duo, come with me we'll set you up in a guest room." Quatre pulled Duo after him making his way towards the stairs he saw Trowa bend down and pick up his duffle bag and follow. "This is everything?" Trowa asked, holding the bag up.

Duo nodded, "Most of it, what I grabbed for now." Duo stifled a yawn feeling the sting of tears in his eyes he shook his head, took a deep breathe and turned his attention back to the small blonde who was holding his hand. Yawning, He let Quatre shove him into the guest room bed; he barely registered Quatre pulling the covers up over him as he quickly drifted into sleep.

He'd woken around 12:30-1:00 AM and that's how he found himself turning on the radio and laying back in bed trying hard to keep all thoughts of Heero out of his head. Tuning back into the radio he heard the final verse playing.

_I'll look back, with honor_

_and no regrets_

_I won't be mad, won't feel bad_

_these memories will never leave me_

_don't be sad_

_cause life goes on, life goes on_

_it's getting too late_

_tomorrow is here_

He couldn't help but smile bitterly at the song, as he closed his eyes and drifted back into his restless sleep.

**(xxx)**

**Tbc.**


	3. Ohio is for Lovers

**Ohio Is For Lovers**

**A/N: **Ahh sorry I'd gotten writers block in regards to this story- In fact I'd gotten ideas for _other_ stories but this one just didn't want to budge. After putting this off and saying "Maybe I'll get inspired if I go read other fan fictions…"  
:hums: Sticking with the song thing, I threw in a song. A song I love, and it fits slightly.

**Warnings:**Language, slight violence, mention of yaoi, sliiigghhhttt ooc (really I swear it's only slight…bwhaha)

**Song:** Ohio is for Loves, By Hawthorne Heights

**(xxx)**

_Hey there,_

_I know it's hard to feel, like I don't care at all._

_Where you are and how you feel._

_With these lights off as these wheels._

_Keep going on and on. (and on and on and on...)_

_Slow things down or speed them up._

_Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)_

_How are you when I'm gone?_

He'd left me, just like that; a little note was all that was left of him. After I'd read the note, I'd sat down stunned re-read the note and just sat in _our_…no now _my_ apartment. Turned the TV on to a random channel trying to comprehend what the hell had happened. Well, Okay It's my fault I know. I shouldn't have been doing what I'd been doing after work…Which is to say…no I don't want to think about it right now. Duo had always been there for me, during the war he may have seemed fucking annoying but it was a bit of a tension reliever to have that baka around.

He'd always been there no matter what, and not I've gone and royally fucked things over. Did I mean to? I don't know. Duo changed me after then war. I'd broken down slightly not having orders to follow until I joined preventers- which wasn't exactly the same thing but still something I could understand-being who I am-Heero Yuy 'The Prefect Soldier' Duo broke that part of me down, slightly. I don't whip my gun out at the slightest little noise anymore, I talk more if it's to someone I've gotten to know, and I laugh now, with well only my closest friends. I can actually be civil to people, well _slightly_ civil. Duo did all this for me, he made me somewhat human, and now he's gone, because of me.

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight or die._

_Because you kill me_

_You know you do, you kill me well._

_You like it too, and I can tell._

_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

"Dammit" Heero muttered glaring around the apartment, he opened his wallet and pulled out a phone number stared at it a few moments before slipping it back inside. Standing Heero slowly walked over to the washroom, stripping his clothes off to reveal his slim, toned body, Heero absentmindedly ran his fingers over a few scars on his chest from the war. He quickly turned the shower on and stepped inside the lukewarm spray, waited a few moments before it became scalding. He sighed loudly. Shutting his eyes he leaned against the shower wall.

_Spare me just, three last words._

_"I love you" is all she heard._

_I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._

_Spare me just, three last words._

_"I love you" is all she heard._

_I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, thinking of Duo how he looked when he came out of a shower, slightly flushed, his long chestnut brown hair free around his lithe form. With those damn beautiful violet eyes of his glowing happily, if there's one thing Duo loved- It was a nice hot shower- more precise a nice hot shower with Heero, because that way it was _extra_ hot. No wonder they only showered together on some nights, and the weekends, never before work- Showering together, well it took forever, because well cleaning wasn't the only thing going on. He walked into the bedroom pulled on some loose blue/green flannel sleep pants and slipped into the large bed; Heero found himself groping around for something to hold close to his body his hand clutched around Duo's pillow he brought it against himself, sighing he closed his eyes and had a very restless sleep.

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight or die._

_Because you kill me._

He awoke the next morning an hour before his alarm was set to go off, frowning he sat up and cracked his neck. He quickly changed into his preventer's uniform, running his hand through his unruly hair "Duo…" He murmured shuffling into the kitchen to make himself a cup…or two or more of coffee before heading into work, possibly way earlier than he usually got there at. "What am I going to do? Maybe I can talk to Wufei…or Trowa…Hn, Duo's probably gone over to Quatre and Trowa's house though…" Heero shook his head running his hand through his hair once again, that was a habit he's picked up after the war, and He thought it might have come from watching Duo's nervous habit of playing with his braid.

He'd gotten into his car, driving to work seemed a lot shorter today than usual, probably because of his wandering mind _"Why did I do it? Why, why, why??" _Heero kept asking himself. _"I had such an amazing lover, Duo so perfect, so beautiful, and I went and fucked everything up…" _ Heero slammed the car door, walked into the headquarters, making his way to the lunch room he had yet, another cup of coffee,_ "Fourth one this morning…"_ Heero's head snapped up when he heard approaching footsteps and voices speaking quietly, he turned to face the doorway just as Trowa and Wufei stepped in, all three young men stared at each other for a few moments.

"Heero…Morning" Trowa was the first to speak. Wufei nodded "Hey Yuy" walking past Heero he retrieved for himself a cup of coffee, followed in suit by Trowa. Both were still staring at him, "Hn, morning" Heero replied looking away from his two closest friends. Trowa he'd gotten along with first and foremost, Wufei and he had only started to become 'real' friends after being partnered up for the Preventers, within the first two months they'd opened up to each other, well as much as the both of them can.

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes. (YOU!)_

_My final breath is gone. (KILL!)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight. (ME!)_

_(WELL!)_

Heero sat down at a table staring at the black liquid in the cup before him; he didn't even glance up when his two friends sat down at the same table. "Heero" Heero looked up to meet Trowa's intense green eyes. He sighed audibly and slumped in his seat. This seemed to surprise them. "So…It's true then? Maxwell's left you?" Wufei asked out right, leaning towards Heero.

Heero looked up to meet Wufei gaze, then to Trowa's contemplating look. "Yes" that's all he said, and so help them god that's all they were going to get out of him….or so he thought. Wufei's eyebrows rose, He looked over at Trowa. Heero looked up "Look I fucked up, royally; I've screwed things over bad. I know he's at your house Trowa- Quatre's his best friend he trusts Quatre with everything. I can't take back what I did." Heero growled out getting annoyed with them staring at him.

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)_

_Because my heart is in Ohio._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._

_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes.)_

_So I can fall asleep tonight or die._

_Because you kill me._

Trowa drew his eyebrows together, as Wufei's shot up, "But Heero, what _did_ you do?" Trowa asked staring at his brooding friend. "Yeah Yuy, from what I hear from Trowa- Duo was upset with you taking off earlier in the mornings, coming home later at night-" Wufei paused staring at Heero, "You didn't…" He trailed off looking to Trowa; Trowa glanced quickly at Wufei then back to Heero, "cheat on him Heero?" Trowa finished what Wufei had begun to say. Heero winced, which caused both young men's eyes to winded Heero quickly drank some of the coffee before him. Wufei spoke quietly "You didn't…Did you Yuy?"

_You know you do, you kill me well. (YOU!)_

_You like it too, and I can tell. (KILL!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone. (ME!)_

_(WELL!)_

Heero took a deep breathe in and raised his eyes to his friends, he nodded slowly, wincing again at their gasps, he downcast his head.

"You…What?!" Wufei yelled incredulously at Heero "Why would you…how could you" He stammered over questions while Trowa looked at Heero with a sad expression in his eyes, a small frown pulling at his lips. "All those nights Heero you were cheating on Duo?" Heero's head snapped up "No…Only a few of them, after that I felt sick I'd done it, I felt I didn't deserve to be near Duo…So I'd leave earlier in the mornings not to face him, and come home later at nights so I wouldn't have to be around him to long. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about what I'd done."

_You know you do, you kill me well. (YOU!)_

_You like it too, and I can tell. (KILL!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone. (ME!)_

_(WELL!) _

"Maybe its better this way" Heero stated looking at both his friends, "Duo doesn't have to deal with me, I'm a fucking asshole I could I do that to him? After all he'd given to me, after all we'd been through together I go to a bar with Relena and her boyfriend, get drunk and meet a pretty young man only to wake up in his bed, and not just once…about two and a half weeks I'd been with him." Trowa and Wufei's eyes widened even more "I couldn't help myself, He became a bit of an addiction" Heero trailed off sadly.

_You know you do, you kill me well. (YOU!)_

_You like it too, and I can tell. (KILL!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone. (ME!)_

_(WELL!) _

Trowa sighed sadly, "I know I can't be the one to tell Duo any of this Heero, you're going to have to be that person, and just so you know Heero it would probably be better for Duo if you didn't leave him in the dark about this, He thinks it's his entire fault." Trowa leaned back in his chair, "I'm your friend, I'm also Duo's friend, He's at my house mopping around, looking like he got hit by a train, He thinks he did something to push you away" Trowa crossed his arms over his chest.

Wufei leaned towards Heero, "He didn't though, did he?" Heero shook his head "No, He's only ever been amazing, I don't know why I did it I've always been cold and unfeeling until Duo opened me up, then there I was drunk, feeling good about myself when this pretty black haired young man slips up beside me and starts flirting, for once in my life I could flirt back, so I did-just to see If I could, then one thing led to another, and there I was with this blue-eyed beauty writhing underneath me, digging his nails into my back and shoulders. Snarling at me to 'pound him harder' I became addicted to how different he was in bed compared to Duo, and then I realized what I was doing and felt horrible. I was leading not one, but two guys on."

_You know you do, you kill me well. (YOU!)_

_You like it too, and I can tell. (KILL!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone. (ME!)_

_(WELL!)_

His two friends stared at him shocked by this confession; it seemed that it had become a bit of a mission to Heero, to prove to himself that he could be considered normal by someone else other than Duo and his immediate friends. So he'd ended up not only hurting Duo, but himself and possibly this nameless young man.

Trowa looked at Heero long and hard, "When your ready to tell him, you know where he is, I'm not going to judge you even if I do feel angry with you- I'm trying to understand why you did this Heero, If you need someone to talk to you know I'm your best friend- I will listen to you. Right now however, I need to leave" With that Trowa stood.

He left Wufei and Heero, who sat in silence for about 7 minutes, until, "Yuy, we've never been the closest friends, but we have gotten to know each other really well. What you did was dishonorable to Duo, your lover, but I am here if you need to talk - I'm here for the both of you. I will try not to judge you Heero." Wufei watched as Heero stared him down "Thank you Chang" Wufei gave a snort, "Come on partner, we have some work to do" Heero let a small smile grace his face. "Of course" He followed Wufei out of the lunch room a dark feeling eating at the pit of his stomach, making it churn, even with his friend's admissions, he still felt horribly sick.

_You know you do, you kill me well. (YOU!)_

_You like it too, and I can tell. (KILL!)_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone. (ME!)_

_(WELL!) _

**(xxx)**

**Tbc. **


	4. Outside

**Outside**

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews!!! If it wasn't for you I'd have not written any more after Chapter 1, or given up after Chapter 2 due to my writers block. Thanks so much!

**Warnings: **Language, Yaoi smut warning!!! (Can't handle it don't go on, It's not 1x2…Oh the suspense!) Oh and _this _is the non-explicated version…Heh.

**Song:** (Well part of song) Outside - Stain'd

(xxx)

Heero had been sitting on his couch staring absently at the TV when the phone rang; turning to glower at the offending object he grabbed it and roughly pressed 'Talk.'

"Yuy" he snapped into the phone

"Heero" A soft tenor voice purred, "You've been ditching me" Heero's eyes widened "Sade..." He gasped "The one and only, gorgeous" the voice continued using that same seductive purr Heero first heard in the club, when the black haired young man had walked up to him and immediately put the moves on him. "How'd you get my number?" "You gave it to me stupid, but said for me not to call you, you'd call me…but you haven't in a long time I was busy lately, but not so much to notice your lack of phone calls…So where've you been Heero?" The young man spoke with slight hurt in his voice, real or not.

Heero stared around the empty apartment with sadness, "No where" He answered curtly, "So then…you just don't want me anymore? Or are you having some issues? What is it you can tell me" Sade answered, the purr gone from his voice replaced by the soft tenor voice that Heero had loved to hear get raspy with pleasure, he quickly shook those thoughts from his mind…No Duo…I love Duo he thought desperately.

"Heero?" That sultry voice broke his thoughts. "Hn" He answered. A loud sigh was audible from the other end of the phone. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Heero sighed "Not right now, I need to think things over"

"What, trouble in paradise?" Sade questioned, Heero blinked "What?" Sade snorted bitterly, "Something wrong with you and your boyfriend?" "What?" Heero asked again.

"Oh come on I'm not stupid Heero, naïve maybe, but not stupid, I didn't think twice before 'cuz I thought you really liked me, that maybe there were other reasons for you not wanting me to call you, ya know I was just hoping, then you started getting all weird and distant, then you completely took yourself away from me, I call you and you sound like your ready to kill anything at any given moment so obviously something's happened, So hence the question 'trouble in paradise?' Get it? Got it? Good." There was a good amount of thick silence following Sade's little tangent.

"You gonna tell me anything or no? Maybe ya wanna hook up and get some of that pent up tension out" The purr had crept back into Sade's voice.

Heero snorted loudly "You have a one-track mind you know that" Heero paused, maybe he did need to relieve a little tension…damn this guy was good. "I live on St. Matthews Street. Oak view Apartment Complex The 3rd floor apartment number 210." Heero rattled off; Sade repeated the address then hung up the phone.

Heero stood up and tided the place, He hadn't been taking much care of it since Duo left, he quickly showered soon after most dishes and clothes were put in the respectable place. 40 minutes later there was a knock at the door; Heero opened it to see the stunning young man leaning on the door frame. He was wearing killer low-slung black jeans, an emerald green t-shirt with some random un-readable writing across the left side snaking down to the bottom of the shirt; he had his shoulder length black hair pulled into a pony tail. His ice blue eyes were raking up and down Heero's body- Heero who was clad in a tight black muscle shirt, and a pair of low-slung dark washed blue jeans, he wore nothing on his feet and his hair was an unruly as ever, turned and let the other man follow him in. Sade immediately set to taking his shoes off.

"So sexy, long time no see, I hope you've got a lot of energy…I sure as hell do!" with that said Sade grabbed Heero hard, pressing his eager mouth to Heero's, Heero wrapped his arms around the slightly taller young man, true Sade was a year older than Heero but Sade was a born submissive, so the kiss took a complete u-turn with Heero pinning the other to the wall. In a matter of minutes Heero had the other man's shirt peeled off exposing the slight form beneath, Sade was muscled and toned but he had a natural thin look to him. Sade grabbed Heero muscle shirt off and tossed it aside. Heero growled and pulled the young man over to the couch. Some reason he didn't want this to take place in the bed he'd once shared with his beautiful violet eyed lover. Sade growled and ran his finger nails up Heero's back, hissing Heero bit into the flesh of Sade's neck. Sade grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to an all-music station and turned it up.

All too soon Heero had the black haired beauty beneath him lying on his stomach begging Heero. Heero suddenly felt sick to him stomach as he looked down at the pretty young man digging his hands into the cushions of the couch with a look of pained ecstasy etched across his face. Heero couldn't shake the odd sick feeling that is until Sade growled at Heero to hurry it up. Heero didn't understand why Sade liked it this way, Heero shrugged and did what Sade asked. Heero felt the young man getting tense "Ah!!" Sade called out. They both sat back on the couch breathing heavily. Sade smirked, suddenly eyeing Heero up and down. Heero's eyebrows went up he met Sade's gaze. "I want to…" Sage licked his lips; he reached forward and took Heero into his hand slowly working him back to full attention. Heero sighed and Sade slipped from the couch onto the floor. Heero let himself be taken over by Sade's skills. "_How often does he do this?" _Heero couldn't help but wonder.

_That's _when the door decided to open.

Heero's eyes snapped open, as he turned his head to see not only Wufei but Trowa standing there, mouths hanging open, Sade stopped what he was doing pulled back to look from Heero to the new comers. "Uhh" Sade stated smartly. "Ya'know I think it just got a little drafty in here…" Sade quickly grabbed his pants which were hanging on the arm of the couch, he handed Heero his own. Sade quickly pulled his pants on, as did Heero, and then rushed into the bathroom with his shirt.

"Yuy…" Wufei started in a venomous voice…Trowa raised his hand and put it on Wufei's shoulder. Both were staring at Heero's disheveled appearance, the light sheen of sweat of his torso and face. "Heero…" Trowa started this time but was cut off by Wufei "What the HELL was that?!" He yelled. At the moment Sade stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed with his hair back in place, no sweat left on him.

"S'cuse me…" Sade reached past the two guys for his shoes ignoring them. "Uhh...well see you later Heero, or maybe not I dunno- maybe you'll get things patched up with that pretty boyfriend of yours" Heero froze, Sade smirked he took that opportunity to lean in and kiss Heero. "Later" Sade flashed a grin to the two disgruntled young men standing by the door.

Heero slowly turned to the other two. Wufei was literally twitching "He knows about Duo? He _knows_ about Duo??" Wufei growled, Heero shook his head "He doesn't know about Duo, Sade came up with this theory about me and he factored a boyfriend into it," Heero flushed at his friends accusing looks.

Trowa leant against the wall "This is how you go about this break up of Duo's and yours? Instead of going to him and explaining things to him, we walk it to see you with that slutty guy?" Heero glared "Heero, what are you doing? What's wrong with you?" Trowa asked shaking his head, "You're over here getting well that," he gestured to the couch "while Duo's with Quatre getting more and more bitter each day" Heero's face had a flash of pain across it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do Barton?" He growled, "I love Duo, I fucking love Duo, but look what I've done! I cheated on him! More than once with the same guy! I couldn't help myself, look what I've become some crazed pervert who'd hurt his boyfriend, because he wanted to see how other people would react to him, Duo will never forgive me, I've messed this up for us for good"

Wufei glared at Heero "You're pathetic Yuy! So what if he doesn't forgive you! Doesn't he deserve the truth from you at least! Instead you leave him hanging, in pain, not knowing what really happened, not knowing if it was something he did or not. Don't you think it's your place to explain these things to him" Wufei was breathing hard and Trowa nodded silently behind him.

Heero raked a hand through his hair "What makes you think he'll talk to me?" He stared at the other two; Trowa pushed himself away from the wall

"Even if he doesn't want to talk to you, he still deserves to know it was none of his fault, your going to have to make him know that Heero, though knowing Duo by now he'll probably want to talk to you, to chew you out a bit" Wufei snorted, and agreed with Trowa.

Heero took a deep breathe. "Fine, I'll go to him tomorrow…" "Heh that's a good boy" was suddenly chimed from behind the closed apartment door Heero glared at the door "GO HOME SADE" He yelled. Maniacal laughter was ensued after Heero's yell "By the way, don't call me a slut" Sade growled out followed by more laughter. Heero shook his head. Trowa and Wufei both rose they're eyebrows, "Damn eavesdropper" Heero snarled, opening the door to see Sade stepping into an elevator.   
Wufei paused…"You know…He's kind of like…" Heero glared hard at Wufei, who then put his hands up. "Was I saying something?" Wufei asked looking away.

The music channel was just finishing a song when Heero stepped past his friends into the apartment he stopped to listen to the words.

_But I'm on the outside_

_And I'm looking in_

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_'Cause inside you're ugly_

_You're ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See to the real you_

**(xxx)**

**A/N: **Did I ever mention I love smut? Sorry I just couldn't help it! The boy Sade, he's an original character of mine. Ehh I dunno why I'm making Heero act like this but it is absolute fun to write, plus it brought about a fun round of smut. Don't worry Heero/Duo confrontation next chapter!! I guess the smut was needed to lead to the confrontation…See it had a purpose! I swear:shifty eyes:


	5. Life on Standby

**Life on Standby**

**A/N:** I just got the internet back- We switched providers (yet again) and the router wasn't set up, so my dad had the internet but I didn't. Grrr.

**Warnings:** Language,

**Song:** Life on Standby – Hawthorne Heights

**(xxx)**

Duo stood in the kitchen drinking a can of pop he kept glancing at the clock checking the time. Heero had finally called him up two nights ago saying that they needed to talk, to get some things out in the open. Duo had been in the room Quatre had given him for the time being, on his lap top when Quatre knocked on the door saying the phone was for him. Duo had answered it, shocked to hear Heero's monotone voice. All he said was a simple _"Look, we need to talk. There are some things that I need to tell you." _ Duo had shocked himself by replying "Yes" without even thinking, Heero had asked to come over tonight, around 7:30. Duo had agreed again. That's how he found himself seated at the kitchen table glancing at the clock every so often and taking deep breathes.

He checked the clock again, "7:28" He said out loud taking another deep breathe, the door bell rang and he flinched. "Here we go…" Quatre walked into the room first Duo could hear him "Here's in here Heero" Quatre stepped back as Heero stepped forward, Duo couldn't help but think how sexy his ex-lover is.

Heero stood there wearing a pair of low-slung faded jeans, with a black muscle shirt under a deep royal blue button up tee. Thank god he'd stopped wearing those hideous yellow sneakers shortly after the war. He finally met Heero's deep blue eyes for a few moments before Heero looked away clearing his throat. Quatre looked between the two then nodded and left the room.

Heero looked around the room for a few moments before gesturing to the table "Why don't we sit, it'll be easier" He stated. Duo nodded; walking over to the fridge he grabbed another can of pop before sitting across from Heero.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not? Where the hell had you been going Heero?" Duo ground out glaring at Heero who sighed and looked at his hands. Duo took another deep breath "Tell me Heero, we've been through so much together, was it…was it something I did?" He whispered.

Heero's head snapped up "Duo…no, no it wasn't anything you did….I just…" Heero trailed off looking at Duo who looked heart broken. "Well Heero, what were you doing? Where were you going those nights?" Duo sad expression was gone replaced by a bitter mask.

Heero stared at Duo for a few moments "Ah…" He looked Duo in the eyes "Well…that night I went out with Relena and her boyfriend, they wanted me to 'loosen up' they bought me a few drinks and from there on I bought myself more…I couldn't help it, well I can say I was very drunk…" Heero trailed off breaking his gaze from Duo; he missed Duo's eyebrows slowly rising. "Well, Duo…Oh damn it!!" Heero slammed his fist on the table, "Duo I slept with another guy" Duo winced and felt the sting of tears behind his large violet eyes; he suspected this but didn't want to admit to it, now hearing it come out of Heero's mouth it really fucking hurt. "Why? Damn it! Why??" Duo fought back his tears.

"I don't know Duo it…was like when I was in the war and had a mission I made it into a mission to see if others could feel for me like you did, if I could act like I do around my best friends around someone I hardly know." Duo let a small whimper escape him, "Others?" he questions, "How many Heero?" Heero gasped "I didn't mean it like that, it was just the one guy…" Duo twitched, "So you had been sleeping with another guy, the same guy!" Heero froze "Hn…yeah the same guy" "How long did that go on for Heero?" "Two and a half weeks I was with the same guy…" Duo gasped loudly his hand covering his mouth; the tears fell freely down his cheeks now.

"You…were with this guy, _two and a half weeks??_" Duo suddenly shoved his chair away from the table and stood up "You're a fucking asshole Yuy! After all we'd been through together you go and get yourself an extra boyfriend what I wasn't good enough for you?! Don't give me your damn bull shit about it 'Being like a mission' that's such bull!! I don't give a fuck what else you have to say Yuy! I could care less about what else you have to say! You cheat on me, you don't come home you just drag me along for a month, you get distant and ignore me, neglect me! All because of some…some slut you met at the bar!" Duo yelled at Heero slamming his palms flat onto the table glaring at Heero looking ready to punch him.

Heero stood up facing Duo, "I'm sorry Duo, I loved you, and I do love you still I'm so fucking sorry I did this to you. I didn't come here looking for you to forgive me and everything go back the way it was" Duo suddenly cut Heero off "I want you to get out now Heero! Your right I won't be forgiving you! And things can't go back the way they were not now!" Duo glared at Heero "Get out Heero, I'll be sending for the rest of my stuff this week!! Now get out of my face!!" Duo snarled turning away twisting the end of his braid in his fingers.

Heero stood staring at Duo's back his mouth hung open in shock; He'd known something like this would be coming. He snapped his mouth shut and took a deep breath and nodded turning on his heel he left Quatre's mansion, stalking past Quatre and Trowa who were sitting in the living room both looked pensive. Once the front door slammed shut Quatre stood up immediately ready to enter the kitchen to consol Duo when instead Duo entered the living room breathing deeply, still clutching his braid between his fingers. "Kat…" Duo started "It's over for good" He took a shuddering breathe, steadied himself, "I think I'll take a vacation, get away for a while." His shoulders shook as he turned his face away from his two close friends. Quatre stepped forward "Oh Duo" He grabbed his best friend and held him close. Duo let a small sob escape him and he encircled his arms around Quatre. Trowa stepped forward and put his hand onto Duo's shoulder. "If you need to get away, then that's what you need to do." "You can always stay here if you like Duo, live with us, go on your vacation then come back here" Quatre stated stepping back from his friend.

Duo smiled "You two are the greatest, maybe I will I dunno yet I need to get away for a bit, clear my head of this mess."

_The distance and my hearts to sand  
Flowing through the hour glass   
Time to let go of all we know  
and break our hearts in stride._

I need you now more like yesterday  
The last day I could see you smile.  
For the last time turn out the lights  
My life on standby.

So standby and _watch__  
This fall away and fall apart._

Just say that it's over,  
It's over and she's gone.  
(NOW... SHE'S...GONE)

Don't worry he Said,  
and she's not coming home.  
(SHE'S...NOT...COMING...HOME)

It's over and she's gone.

The distance and my hearts to sand  
Flowing through the hour glass.  
I fall to pieces, I can't let go  
Of all the times I never said goodbye.

Just say that it's over,  
It's over and she's gone.  
(NOW... SHE'S...GONE)

Don't worry he said,  
and she's not coming home.  
(SHE'S...NOT...COMING...HOME)

It's over and she's gone.

Wake up

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
(WAKE UP!) Wake up now it's over...  
(WAKE UP!) Just tell me it's ok to die  
(WAKE UP!) Wake up now it's over...  
(WAKE UP!) Just tell me it's ok to die

Wake up now it's over...  
just tell me it's ok to die  
Wake up now it's over...  
just tell me it's ok to die

**(xxx)**

**Tbc.**


	6. Turn It Up

**Turn It Up**

**A/N 04/08/2007:** The revision to this fic starts here at chapter six; this is where the fic went downhill in my eyes haha! Sorry to the people who read the original version of this fic.  
Ugh…and sorry about the short chapters, I'm trying to get out of that habit.

Turn it up is a Paris Hilton song (are you scared now??)

Song used is Paris Hilton - Turn it up (Paul Oakenfold remix)

**Warnings:** Language, male on male, a bit ooc

**(xxx)**

Heero sat at his desk at the Preventers Headquarters going over some recent files, it had been six months since Duo and he had last seen each other Duo had left shortly after their confrontation. From what Heero had heard from Trowa and Quatre Duo had stayed only three days getting some things together for him to travel. Duo had told them his first stop would be L2 to visit Hilde, after that he didn't know where he'd be going, just that he wanted to travel.

Heero hadn't tried to find him, instead he sat back and let things take their own course- he knew his friends had been worried about him when Duo left for good. They didn't know what to do, it was Heero who pushed Duo away, but they couldn't help but feel sorry for the relationship that seemed so perfect. So they would invite him over or go out with him. They didn't like it when Heero went to the clubs or bars; they knew what he was doing at those clubs, filling the void he'd created himself, filling the void with alcohol, and they suspected, every now and then another person.

Heero looked up when Wufei walked in, "Heero, Quatre is inviting some people over to his house tonight for supper, are you going to come?" Heero regarded his friend for a moment before replying "Only for a little while" Wufei nodded and sat down "Stuck doing office work hey?" Heero 'hn'd,' Wufei sighed, some days Heero would revert back to his quiet self. Others he was the more talkative Heero that Duo had worked so hard to bring out, the one who actually laughed, and joked with his friends. Wufei sat back and started helping Heero with the files a frown on his lips.

It wasn't long after when they finished typing every thing into the computer, Wufei sat back with a grunt, instead of sitting back and relaxing Heero stood and stretched making his way out of the office. Wufei sighed and followed his partner to the break room where they both got cups of coffee. Heero's black, Wufei's with a little bit of cream. "So Heero, It's a Friday night are you doing anything after dinner at Quatre's?" Wufei asked casually stirring his coffee his head titled so he could see Heero calculating look.

"You know Wufei It sounds like you asking me out…" Heero stated huskily watching in amusement as his friend blanched and gagged on his coffee. "What?" Wufei exclaimed loudly causing other employees nearby to stare at the two young men. Heero smirked then chuckled lightly at Wufei's shocked expression. Wufei's face flamed as he cursed Heero in Chinese, Heero snorted and walked away, he didn't feel like answering Wufei's question since he was probably going to head out to a club and get piss drunk after dinner at Quatre's.

Heero sighed as he walked back towards their office, without Duo in his life Heero felt empty, it was his own fault he knew that but he couldn't help wishing Duo would just forgive him and they could be together again, it was another one of those nights where Heero wanted to push all these thoughts out of his head, maybe even tonight he'd hook up with another random guy, he hadn't seen Sade, the one he'd originally cheated on Duo with in a long time he felt horrible for what he did to the both of them, breaking his lovers heart, and dragging the other young man into it and stringing him along. Grumbling Heero sat down at his desk, since the Eve Wars there was barely anything big for them to work on, only very few minor terrorist attacks, murders, kidnappers the normal day to day lawbreakers had to be dealt with since there's always some twisted people.

Finished with his and Wufei's paper work for the day they really had nothing left to do for today. Wufei sat at his desk typing away at his laptop, probably entering some extra paper work into the system, Heero paused before opening his laptop, might as well browse the internet. The next hour and a half passed quite steadily before it was quitting time, Wufei dragged his jacket on while Heero did the same both of them were heading over to Quatre's together, well in separate cars but still together at the same time.

It was a bit surprising to Heero that his friends were still so civil towards him, he figured after what he'd done they'd be cold to him and stop inviting him to do things with them. Instead Trowa and Wufei carried on as his friend likes they always had, Quatre was a little touchy with Heero at first and gave him a piece of his mind, but afterwards a week or so he calmed down and began to show his concern for Heero and his new found habit of drinking. Turning the radio up in his car Heero drove one car ahead of Wufei towards the Winner Mansion, looking forward to the evening but at the same time dreading seeing Quatre's concerned eyes on him.

Sure enough it was close to what Heero predicted friends all gathered and enjoying themselves but Heero caught Quatre eyeing him every so often concern etched across his face, the concern deepened when Heero finally stood to excuse himself smiling as he did so. Although he obliged when Quatre asked him to stay for one last cup of coffee he sat back and drank his cup while Wufei told them an interesting story about one of the new recruits at the headquarters finishing his cup he turned to Quatre "Sorry Quatre, I really have to go now but I'll talk to you guys tomorrow or something, it's a Saturday so call any time if you want to, Trowa, Wufei bye." Both Trowa and Wufei nodded, Quatre sighed quietly "Ok goodbye Heero." Heero waved his hand and walked out of the house to his car.

"Okay should I go to 'Fly,' 'Club Desire,' 'Hydrate' or 'RAGE' Heero taped his fingers against the steering wheel deciding which club to hit that night, doing a run through of which club's bartenders made the drinks best he sighed made a right turn and decided to hit 'Hydrate' tonight, he didn't care to much about the music but he did care about the drinks, and it was normally so crowded you could blend right in.

He sighed as he checked himself over in the car's rearview mirror, he had brought a change of clothes more suited to the bar in his work bag and was now sitting in the parking lot changing his pants as smoothly as one can while sitting in the driver's seat of a car. Grumbling he shifted in his seat to hear a man cat call looking up he saw two guys watching him struggled to pull the pants over his hips. Heero smirked at the guys he stopped struggling with his pants instead he slowly reached up and slid his white t-shirt from his body; both guys stared at him before their friend appeared and led them towards the club's door. Heero smirked pulling on a tight dark blue muscle shirt; he raised his hips up and pulled his dark washed blue jeans on before stepping out of the car to replace his boots.

He made his way to the line-up and stood with his left hip jutted out, his jeans were desperately clinging to his ass as he shifted his legs, smirking he ran a hand through his hair, the body guard at the entrance turned and stared at Heero before motioning him forward. The man bent down towards Heero before running his hand up Heero's hip, "A sexy guy like you should not be standing out here in this cold now get your ass inside" The man moved aside letting Heero in. Heero smirked widened; sometimes it was so easy to work the bodyguards to his favor.

Sighing he made his way past the people lined up at the mandatory coat check and over to the bar. Grumbling at the DJ's choice of music a remix of Paris Hilton's 'Turn it up' blared through the club, as guys grinded each other to the heiress's skanky lyrics. "Oh well could be worse…" Heero muttered sitting in one of the stools at the end of the bar.

The bartender walked over to Heero who order vodka lime water to start with. He tossed the five dollar bill onto the counter and left the change sitting there for the bartender's tip, leaning on the slightly wet counter he drank his drink looking around the club at the guys dancing. He glanced up and the platform dancers smirking as two of them grinded each other wearing tight leather pants.

Heero threw back drink after drink feeling his head get lighter, and his vision swim. There was no fucking way he'd be able to drive himself home now, he was screwed.

He ordered another drink he had no fucking clue what he'd ordered but didn't care as he drank it back and stood, he really didn't feel like sitting anymore. Without stumbling he made his way to the dance floor shaking his head twice to clear his vision slightly he started moving his hips to the music, it wasn't long before he was grinding with another guy. Both of them sweating and breathing heavily as they ground into each others hips. Once the music broke they headed over to the bar where Heero bought them both some shots, swigging them back he watched the other guys lick his lips, he grabbed the guys neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They made their way over to another guy, Heero was so out of it he didn't care what they were doing, he soon realized he was in a car and making out with the guy he'd been dancing with, yet the car was moving. His vision darkened more, he felt the car stopped and his body move as if on auto pilot, walking behind a different guy with the one he'd been making out beside him. They reached a door and the guy in front of them unlocked it. Heero found himself pulled down on top of the guy he'd been making out with and felt the other guy settle himself beside them taking off Heero's shirt. His vision suddenly swam and he lurched forward falling on top the other guy, while two hands removed his pants. The song he had despised in the bar played in the background…

"_You gotta know what to do_

_If you wanna get down_

_Make it even louder_

You gotta know what to do

_If you wanna get down_

_Make it even louder  
T-Turn me on_

_You gotta know what to do_

_If you wanna get down_

_Make it even louder  
Turn me on_

_You gotta know what to do_

_If you wanna get down_

_Make it even louder  
Turn me on_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up…turn…_

_Turn me on..."_

**(xxx)**

**A/N:** All Gay Club names are stolen from real clubs, lmao! Though any description of the club will probably not fit at all! Only one I could be accurate in description with would be Club Desire, since I've been there haha!  
I didn't put the whole song, because the remix is pretty much the same lines over, and over and ovveeerr again. I won't lie, I kinda like that song xDDD seriously don't ask.


	7. This Fire

**This Fire  
**

**  
A/N: **I keep putting off writing but now I'm finally sitting myself down to get this fic done. I hate writers who never complete their work and would you look at what I'm doing!

Song at the end is This Fire by Franz Ferdinand  
I ran out of songs so I threw that one I there…It works kinda.

**Warnings:** Language, male on male, a bit ooc

**(xxx)**

Groaning Heero opened his eyes using one hand to shield the light from his vision he sat up slowly glancing around the unfamiliar bedroom closing his eyes he let his head clear. It one quick jolt he remembered going to the club last night and getting piss drunk, he remembered making out with someone before his world went black. Glaring at himself he looked down to find himself in his black boxers. He blinked as he heard low voices, both male, coming from the hallway, from what he could he they were arguing he could finally hear what they were arguing about as they drew close to the door.

"I'm serious we should take him to a hospital, he was so wasted he could have alcohol poisoning or something and you just want to 'let him sleep it off' what if he fucking dies? That'll look way worse then us brining in a passed out guy." One voice hissed out, another deeper voice cut in "Yeah we'll I think he's just hung over, he'll be fine I mean if we bring him to the hospital and he wakes up freaking out they might think we did something to him, we could get in shit don't you think?" The deeper voiced guy had risen from whispering to a normal speaking tone. "Let's just open this door and check on him okay?"

"Fine whatever but if he dies it's your fault I'm taking no blame in it" Heero sat back against the headboard as the door swung open he let his glare slide off his face as to not scare the two young men who had just entered. Both were dressed in jeans, the brunette had a green tank top on, and the darker haired brunette was wearing a tight black t-shirt. The lighter haired one had his hair longer falling around his shoulders, and the darker haired one had his spiked up with hair gel. Both had looks of surprise on their faces, "Ah…you're awake" the lighter haired one spoke, the one with the higher voice, leaving the darker haired one to be the one with the lower voice.

Heero nodded, looking from the two guys, "I'm Matt" the lighter brunette introduced himself, "And this is Joel" the one Joel nodded, and Heero had a flash of himself and Joel grinding the night before. "Are…you feeling okay?" Matt asked, obviously nervous. Joel sighed "I'll get you some water" he stated and left the room, Matt stood there fidgeting while Heero looked around the room, Joel came back and handed Heero a glass of water then sat on the edge of the bed while Matt fidgeted some more looking at Heero, then quickly looking away, looking back, looking away, looking back, looking away until Joel kicked him.

Heero finished the water coughed to clear his throat then looked at the two men before sighing. "What happened last night?" He asked his voice came out quiet, as if he hadn't used it in ages.

Matt looked at Joel who sighed, "We were dancing last night you offered to buy me a shot, I saw Matt here, my boyfriend introduced you to him you called Matt cute and fukable, I asked if you wanted to fuck him you said sure, I asked if I could fuck you then and you nodded we came back here for that reason as we were getting down to it you suddenly jut blacked out and wouldn't wake back up. No we didn't keep….playing with you, we put you in this bed to let you sleep off all the alcohol, It was Matt who said you looked piss drunk, drunk out of you mind but I didn't give a fuck I mean you wanted to fuck so whatever…hey?" Matt glared at his boyfriend "Sometimes you're such an ass"

Heero laughed, a low chuckle which surprised both of the guys, "I said 'fuckable' what the hell did I drink last night that doesn't sound like me at all, no wait I really haven't been acting like myself for a long time now" Heero sighed and ran his hand through his bangs, "Today is Saturday" Heero stated but they took it as a question and nodded Heero groaned "What time is it?" He glanced at his watch and froze "its 3…in the afternoon? I need my clothes, where are they?" Matt quickly grabbed Heero's clothes from on top of a dresser and handed them to Heero who quickly dressed, checked himself out in the mirror and sighed. The clothes could pass for normal everyday clothes, just a little tighter then he'd normally wear to meet his friends, it might raise suspicion but he didn't have time to get home and change. "My car…It's still back there isn't it…"

"Joel can drive you back to the club" Matt offered glaring at his boyfriend Heero glanced at Joel who gave Matt a once over "Fine whatever don't get so angry at me over nothing" Joel glanced at Heero "What was your name again?" Matt looked to Heero as well, "Heero" was the monotone reply both men nodded. "Come on Heero lets ride" Joel jerked his head towards the door then strode out; Heero followed nodding to Matt as he walked past the jittery young man. Once they were in the car Joel turned the music up and smiled at Heero, who managed a small smile back. Joel sighed "It's really to bad I didn't get to fuck you…your really hot plus I think Matt wanted to see me fucking someone else, "You two have a open relationship?" Joel smiled "Naw that was the first time we were going to try something like that" Heero smiled "Sorry I passed out" Joel glanced at Heero "You serious?" Heero raised an eyebrow "I'm always serious" Joel grinned at Heero before turning to pay attention to the road again. One more turn and they were back at the club.

Grinning Joel leant over towards Heero "Maybe they'll be a next time hey? I really wouldn't mind fucking you…or watching you and Matt" Heero smirked "That'd be…interesting" Thy closed the distance between them and kissed, hard fighting for dominance with much tongue. Breathing hard they broke apart, when a loud knock sounded on the window Joel jerked and turned to face the widow while Heero calmly turned to see who was knocking and froze, his breath hitched in his throat his eyes widened. A pair of violet eyes stared back at him, neutral, nothing showing in those depths. "Hell Heero, I see you've been…keeping busy." Heero sat frozen in his seat his hand finding the door handle he carefully opened it and stepped out facing his violet eyed ex-love.

"Duo…what are you doing here?" Heero finally managed, not liking the feelings running through him at the moment, the one he hated the most was the shock. His old Gundam Pilot skills were screaming at him for letting hi guard down. Duo smiled a bright flash of teeth "Oh you know just in the area" He waved his arm vaguely then turned towards Heero, "we couldn't find you yesterday Quatre was having kittens looking for you, so we put out a look for you car and lo behold! It's found here, of all places I was the closest so I deiced to wait." The smile as still on his face but the look in his eyes was deadly. "I should shoot you Heero Yuy, I don't give a fuck! The guys are telling me you're depressed, on the verge of falling into alcoholism, that you've stopped living and have jut been existing, that I should come back and talk with you. Instead I find you making out in a parking lot, you don't looked to depressed to me Yuy" Duo let out a bitter laugh Heero moved away from Joel's car, Joel was watching with a startled expression on his face. Heero turned to Joel "Go home to you boyfriend Joel" Joel nodded "See yah Heero"

Heero and Duo both watched Joel back out and drive off his music blasting. Duo turned to Heero "Boyfriend?" He questioned, Heero nodded before moving past Duo towards his own car, not looking the other man in the eyes. Duo trailed after him "What was that? He cheating on his boyfriend with you" Heero shook his head no and kept walking when Duo grabbed him around the shoulders "Then what?" Heero sighed, I was at this club last night meet them both we were heading back to their place when I passed out from the alcohol they took care of me until this afternoon when I woke up. Joel and I were just playing around with each other, that's all you saw." Duo just stared after Heero, "You've opened up so much Heero…but in all the wrong ways, you fucking moron, you're like the town slut now." Heero winced "I don't fuck around that much Duo; I just get drunk a lot. I don't go to the clubs to find someone worth sharing a bed with; I come to these places to forget everything…" He let the words 'forget you' hang in the air between them

Duo sighed and racked his hand through his hair "I don't get it if you loved me so much then why? Why did you have to break what we had?" Heero shook his head and stared at the sky. "I have no excuses I'm an idiot" "Yeah, you are" Duo stalked past Heero to his motorcycle, Duo suddenly snarled and kicked the bike before wincing and grabbing foot, wincing once more he dropped to his knees and ran his hands over his new baby's chrome making sure he didn't scratch the paint or dent the metal.  
"I hate this! I hate it! I love you!" Duo screamed facing Heero, Heero froze his eyes going wide. "I love you too" Heero whispered, Duo screamed again yanking at his hair, "Why can't I hate you? Why can't I slam my fist into your face say I hate you and walk away find someone new? Why do I still love you?" Heero shook his head, and Duo grabbed him by the shoulders smashing their mouths together in a heated and violet kiss. When they broke apart both men were breathing hard their lips swelling. Lust, love and hatred swan in Duo's eyes, Heero groaned reaching out to grab Duo's jacket. Duo let him, they both stood there in the empty parking lot staring at one another "Fuck you" Duo snarled then pulled Heero in and kissed him, Heero startled opened his mouth and Duo took over the kiss Heero had one shocked thought 'When did Duo get so dominate?'

Staggering apart for the second time they both walked away from one another before Duo whispered, "I'm re-joining the Preventers" Heero turned to face Duo "You…are?" "Yes, I need to be with you guys my family…" Heero moved closer to Duo reaching out for him again Duo took a step back, "I'll try again with you Heero, I can see your hurting, we're both hurting Katt's right, we need each other to heal. I love you still and you love me, so lets try it again Heero. This time though, you cheat on my and I'll blow a hole right through your forehead." Heero gave a quiet dry chuckle, "If you serious about…taking me back after what I pulled I promise to never, ever cheat on you again."

Duo stared at Heero and raised his hand Heero clasped it "I promise" he repeated Duo shut his eyes turning his head to the side "Fuck you, dammit I love you and I know your telling the truth" Tears slid down Duo's face as he turned to Heero he gasped tears slid out Heero's eyes as well, a sight Duo thought he'd never see groaning in unison they grabbed each other and kissed arms wrapping tightly around the other they stood in silence hugging. Until Duo laughed "But no sex for a while Heero, we're going to date, get back into the feel of on another" Duo smirked a mischievous little smile, Heero laughed "If it's you I'm waiting for I can hold of, I can join the world of celibacy if it leads to us together again Duo." Duo blinked "It's just my body your after isn't it? I mean I know I'm sexy but really Yuy…" Duo gave a cheeky grin groped Heero's ass he quickly turned away, "I'll staying with Quatre right now, pick me up tonight at 8:00 think of somewhere nice for our date Heero. Bye bye!" 

Heero stood in the parking lot staring after Duo he was sure the look on his face was priceless for Duo left laughing hysterically. Duo was going to kill him with teasing, until he finally let Heero back into his bed. Sighing Heero smiled ,that was his Duo alright closing his eyes he decided to drop the club going, try and drop the alcohol, if him and Duo were starting over he wanted to do things right. He couldn't fuck this up, he loved Duo and thanked whatever stars that Duo still loved him enough to try again.

_Eyes  
Boring away through me  
paralyze  
controlling completely  
Now  
There is a fire in me  
A fire that burns_

This fire is out of control  
I'm going to burn this city  
Burn this city  
This fire is out of control  
We're gonna burn this city  
Burn this city  
This fire is out of control  
We're gonna burn this city   
Burn this city  
This fire is out of control  
We're gonna burn it  
I'll Burn it  
I'll Burn it  
Burn it down

Eyes  
Burning a way through me  
Overwhelm  
Destroying so sweetly  
Now  
There is a fire in me  
A fire that burns

**-End-**

**A/N: **The ending wasn't as corny as last time, yay! Last time it was so sweet my teeth hurt just reading it. It's very OOC but that's just how it is, m'kay? xD


End file.
